According to well-known methods, an anchor is inserted in the ground by making use of an anchor body having a hollow core and screw blades, which is screwed into the ground with the aid of one or more extension tubes. The extension tube is connected to the proximal end of the anchor body and rotated until the anchor body has reached a desired depth. A settable mortar is then introduced and forced through the extension tube(s) and through the hollow space of the anchor body into the soil between the screw blade turns, so as to form, together with the soil, a solid mass, in which the anchor body becomes fixedly anchored.
The extension tubes form a permanent part of the anchor and are attached to the structure to be stabilized, e.g., a sheet-pile wall, with the proximal end extending through a hole in the sheet-pile wall, thus becoming the intermediary of an anchoring support.
In general, the insertion of the required ground anchors into the ground is started only after the sheet-pile wall is completed. The introduction of the individual sheet-piles involves powerful vibrations, which are transmitted through the earth. If one were to start the insertion of the ground anchors, while continuously driving additional sheet-piles into the ground, the vibrations would prevent an effective setting process for the settable mortar, thus the required pull out resistance would not be obtained.